WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 11 - Laura and the Frozen Heart
by Taismo-89
Summary: At a costume party, Martin's dark side ends up revealing itself. But unlike most of the team, Laura is sure that behind the "frozen heart" persona, something warm is hidden. Collab with Soul.


In the Tortuga HQ, nearly by nighttime, the team set everything up for a costume party.

"What's taking those two so long?" Mina wondered in her fairy costume.

"They said their costumes were spot on," Ven replied, dressed as Caesar. "Whatever that could be."

The bros entered, dressed as princes, although their clothes style were an obvious reference to a certain movie about snow and frozen hearts.

"Hm, where have I seen this before?" Mina teased. Laura and Tania entered, dressed like two familiar characters from two obvious movies.

"Are we late?" Laura asked. There was a certain ring on her finger.

"Nope, actually a bit early," Koki in a genie costume replied.

"I told you so," Tania muttered to Laura.

"You were the one that said we needed to leave immediately."

"Ladies, please. No fighting tonight. It's a celebration," Martin said.

"We weren't fighting, Sugar Snow," Laura chuckled.

"Wow… girlfriends have the strangest nickname ideas," David as an Eskimo chuckled. "Not that I don't like being called "Doctor" by Clarissa..."

* * *

The party started pretty well. M.A.T.I. was the music DJ, selecting the music. Once she picked a slow song for the team, Aviva stopped dancing.

"Let's try something a bit more rock n' roll," Aviva requested.

"We just heard five songs in the rock genre in a row," Koki complained.

"Aw, come on! I'm having guitar lessons, and I want to improve as best as I can."

"Can't we listen to something more tech like? At least one?"

"You don't even have your DJ station!"

"Girls, come on! Now's not the time for fighting!" Martin tried to break them up. "We're supposed to have fun!"

"Stay out of this!" The two girls forcefully shoved him, knocking him to the ground.

"Will you both leave him alone?!" Chris scolded. "He was trying to help, and you're putting your anger out on him!"

"Well then, Chris, keep that ice king freak out of our business!" they both snapped. The A.I. was so shocked, the music completely stopped. The guests and the team turned to the girls.

Aviva and Koki gasped, covering their mouths, not believing what they just said.

The word "freak" rang in the Water Guardian's ears. His irises shrunk. The words his father said when he left played in his mind.

 _"Listen, you freak of nature, never come near my girls again."_

"Martin? You alright?" Ven asked. Martin slowly stood up with his head low. Everyone could feel the air around them get cold.

"That's it," he heard Martin almost growl in a low tone. "You both think you can just push me around all you want." Aviva and Koki noticed his rage. Chris turned around. "Well, I've had enough." Then, his earring turned black.

"Martin?" Chris called in worry.

"No one... No one will ever call me "freak" again. You hear me?" He lifted his head up, eyes glowing ice blue in a glare of fury. "NO ONE!" He stomped on the ground, causing ice stalagmites to harpoon up.

The ceiling filled with dark clouds as a blizzard suddenly occurred. The team braced themselves. When everything seemed to calm down, the whole park was covered in a blanket of snow, but the group gasped at Martin.

His clothes were his Guardian robe, but in darker shades. His hair was black, except for a single navy blue stripe. And his eyes... They no longer were the light blue that showed innocence, but ice blue with gray sclera and pure rage.

"I-is that... Martin's darkness?" Koki gulped.

"Ice..." Ventus stated with a serious tone. "First Thorn, now you..." He didn't answer him, just left, ignoring everyone around.

But, somehow, he tripped on his own cape, the only thing of his costume that stayed, injuring his arm on one of his own stalagmites. But he ran away before anyone, except for Laura, could notice.

"Did anyone else... notice that?" she asked.

"Notice what?" Aviva asked.

"His arm. He's hurt."

"So…"

"So?! Would you leave someone hurt?!" Laura argued. "I'm going after him."

"Laura, this is Ice! He'll never let you near him, unless you're an ice statue!" Ven exclaimed near David.

"Ow, I think you need voice volume lessons."

"Sorry, but seriously! Granted, he's not as powerful as Thorn, but he's still dangerous! That's why he was sealed away in the first place!"

"Well, I gotta try. Martin needs me!"

"He's not Martin!" Ventus snapped. "He's a monster!"

"How are you so sure?" Laura asked. Ventus was going to answer, but then, he stopped to think about it. She got him. "This is just like with Thorn. You don't know anything about him. I'm going there, and that's final."

"Oh, boy. You touched her nerves, VK," Koki pointed out.

"Then, I'm coming with you," Chris said.

"Count me in, girlfriend," Tania added.

"Thanks. Good to have someone by my side," Laura pointed out. Ventus stayed back, dumbfounded. The trio headed off through the snow.

* * *

Laura followed the trail of ice. She felt lucky that she always carried a coat in her purse, for it started to get chilly.

"Good thing my costume is based off a character that deals with the cold," Tania commented.

"O... M... Gee…" Laura commented, as the group saw a magnificent ice and snow castle on the lake. "How did he get this up so fast?"

"Why are you here?" Ice looked at her from the other side of an ice made drawbridge. His expression showed that he felt sad.

"We're here to see if you're okay," Laura said. "We were worried..."

"Worried?" Ice asked. "About a freak like me?"

"You're not a freak like they said. At least, I don't think you are. I actually think you're…. amazing."

"You do… really?" Then, he flinched in pain.

"Ooo, that doesn't look good," Chris said.

"Please, let us help you," Laura offered.

"P-please, don't come closer. I'm fine, really..." Ice eventually tripped on his own cape again. Laura didn't hesitate to hurry to his side.

"Sshh… It's okay… I promise we won't bite." She placed some bandages on Ice's arm. "There. That should do it."

"Wow… I do feel better. T-thanks." Ice blushed. He gave her a warm smile.

"You have a pretty smile."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. I think you're marvelous, ever since we met."

"But… you didn't meet ME. You met Martin Kratt."

"And you ARE him. Just a different side of him that… I believe is completely misunderstood," Laura affirmed. "I know that. I was judged as a kid as well for my… eccentricity. Everyone thought I was too cheery, and they thought it was... strange."

"Well… I think you're lovely." Ice caressed her hands. Laura laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you..." Her voice soothed. Ice blushed harder. He wished he could tell her to leave him… but he didn't. He was liking her company. "They might think darkness is always bad for some reason… but there are some good things in the dark. Come on. I'll show you." Laura smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"We should give them some space," Tania said to Chris.

"Yeah, looks like she's got it covered." The two tiptoed to outside the castle.

*BG Music: Tears for Fears - Mad World*

Laura stood up and lent him her hand. Ice accepted and he got up. Soon, Laura showed him the stars in the sky, and the fireflies in the woods. The two listened to the crickets and the scurrying of little critters.

It did look beautiful at night. But to Ice… surely nothing was more beautiful than Laura.

* * *

"Any calls? Messages? Texts?" Ventus asked constantly.

"No, no, no! None of them," Aviva answered. "But I'm sure they're fine."

"Or they were frozen. I'm sure of it," Ventus pointed out.

" _Cariño_ , you're being ridiculous."

"Oh, no, I'm not! I know how monstrous Ice can be! Mom had to fight him herself!"

"No, you don't! Laura is right at a certain point: you only saw them once and then, you did that!" Aviva argued.

"Guys, no fighting. I don't wanna clean everything up again," Clarissa pointed out.

 **"Yes, everything was trashed last time you got in an argument with someone, Vincent!"** M.A.T.I. scolded.

"Ugh! Not my real name!" Ventus whined. "Especially from an A.I. who looks no older than Sam."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" the mutant Guardian questioned. "Besides, what about Martin?"

"Did you call Ice "Martin"?" Aviva asked.

"They are the same body. Just different minds." Sam quickly covered his mouth. Ventus rushed to the closet. The rest stared sternly at him. "Uh… forget what I said."

* * *

Laura was enjoying her time with Ice, knowing full well that it was still her dear Martin. But then, she felt him back away a little. The young woman turned around to see him standing a couple of feet away. He had an unsure look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"... You should go now. Your friends must be missing you."

"Oh, sorry. But I'm sure not going back soon. They offended me. But what about you? You'd be alone."

"It's better that way… I guess… I never really knew another way…"

"You know now. I'm here. You're scared of being isolated, but you're causing isolation to yourself," Laura said. "A bit ironic, don't you think?"

"You got me. It's just..." Ice clenched his fists. "They see me as a freak. A monster. Only because I'm someone's darkness."

"How are you sure of that? Ever tried asking if that was true?"

"No... Ventus locked me up before I..."

"Ugh, sure. In my opinion, all he did was listen to Hermia. Nothing against her or him, but… I think their ideal of darkness is really wrong. Look at us. We're talking… and you're not hurting me at all."

Ice remained quiet. She did have a point.

"In fact, I feel really calm around you. Really peaceful." He made her a signal to wait, and made a lynx out of some snow.

"Aw, she's so pretty. Wait, is it a she?"

"Yes." Ice smiled. "Wanna give her a name? I can't think of anything." Laura chuckled.

* * *

"This time, only Ice." Ventus cleaned the mirror one more time. He kept it in the closet in case he needed it. "I swear."

"I'm still sure you're being really doubtful about Laura and the others," Koki commented.

"Ice can freeze the state if he wanted to! I'm doing it and that's final!"

"Guys, Clarissa said it, no picking a fight with each other now." David entered the conversation, before a catfight started.

 **"Stop it!"** M.A.T.I finally shouted. No one seemed to hear her, and she groaned. She activated the Wow Fact alarm, to call their attention. Bite-Size, who was sleeping in his bat box, woke up from the noise.

"Help! Earthquake! Earthq- huh?" The team stared at him. "Okay, what did I miss?"

* * *

Chris looked inside the castle through the ice walls to see how things were doing. Everything seemed fine. Laura and Ice were sitting in the main hall, apparently talking.

"Was Thorn like this?" he asked Tania.

"You don't remember?"

"Not much. I recall the events, but not much of what was said."

"Well… yes, he was such a sweetie. Ventus was the one to blame, though. He acted like the monster he thought he was."

"Oh, that's what I'm afraid of," Chris admitted. "What if he goes… like that again?"

"Koki told me how Martin acted to him after the incident. You won't be like that too, would you?"

"... I'm not sure," Chris sighed. Then, he heard soft music coming from the wall.

"Care to dance?" Ice offered his hand to Laura.

"I… I can't skate very well..."

"I'll help you." Ice gently took her hands and helped keep her balance. They started slow, letting her get the hang of it. But then, Laura tripped and fell onto him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Ice got caught off guard when she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His face went pink.

"Awe..." Chris squealed.

"You said it," Tania commented. "Hey… why don't we join them?"

"Will they even let us? Looks like they're hogging the whole dance floor." The door opened for them.

"I'm sure they weren't mind."

"Thank goodness you two are alright!" a certain voice called.

"Uh oh," the brunette couple muttered in worry.

* * *

Inside, Ice and Laura were calmly standing on the icy floor, holding each other firmly once they finished their dance.

"Martin loves you very much. Now I know why."

"You do?"

"Of course." He nuzzled her. "Such a kind-hearted and determined person… the perfect match."

"I'm not perfect… he is. Or more precise, YOU are."

"Through my eyes… you can see him, right? That's how you're certain we're both the same being."

"So smart..." Laura laid her head on his chest. He blushed again, but kissed her forehead.

The two were startled by sudden shouting at the door.

"Ventus, wait!" they heard Chris yell. The doors suddenly slammed open.

"You beast!" VK snapped, making Ice cringe. "Let go of her!"

"Don't you dare call him that!" Laura snapped, defending Ice. "He's not a beast, or a monster! What's wrong with you?!"

"Yeah, Ventus! What in the creature world is your problem?! Are you simply going to yell at anything you don't know or don't care to know?" Chris snapped, rushing to Laura's side. The Tortuga team arrived shortly behind him.

"Ven, stop! Nothing is wrong!" Aviva called for him.

"What do you mean, 'nothing is wrong'?! LOOK!" He pointed at Ice, who was holding Laura closer to him like she was a teddy bear.

"Look at what? At another side of my dear Martin that's afraid of being alone?!" Laura growled. "I'm sorry to be the bad news reporter, but YOU'RE being a monster now!"

Ventus shrieked in hatred, having enough of that, and decided to show Ice the mirror. In fear, Ice backed up, only to create involuntary ice stalagmites around him.

"Ice?!" Laura screamed in shock and worry.

"Ventus!" Chris yelled in frustration, holding his wrist with vines and pushing him down. Ventus stared at him, panting in fury, then, he gasped, seeing his reflection in one of the stalagmites. He looked not at all like himself. This made him let go of the mirror, breaking it.

"Wow. There comes seven years of bad luck," Jimmy pointed out.

"Not the best time, Jimmy," Mina whispered.

" _Cariño_?" Aviva looked at him.

"Bro?" Chris asked.

"Oh… my… Zeus… But I was… I was..." Only he saw the "beast". The others saw a normal reflection.

"Only forcing him to do what he doesn't want to do!" Laura complained. "I'm sorry, but you are not helping a bit with this! Why can't you trust any of us ONCE?! Just once?!"

"She's right..." Koki argued. "I'm sorry to agree, but you're being the monster you thought he was." Aviva nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, dear… Ice, I'm here. Now please, hear me… I need you to weaken your power. Please… for me… Martin..." Laura's eyes filled with tears. Ice breathed hard, calming down, and reducing the stalagmites he trapped himself in. He knew he could trust Laura.

Ice knelt on the floor, letting her kiss him calmly on the lips. His earring turned white. The darkness started to lift off in blue sparkles. Soon, only Martin was seen from where Ice was. The team smiled at them, while Ventus remained shocked.

"How are you feeling now?" Laura asked with a calm smile.

"Much better." Martin looked up, with small tears in his light blue eyes. "Thank you, Laura."

"You blew off twice. One more time and you're out," Chris told Ventus, with a stern look. The Kratt in white looked down, ashamed, and left them alone, flying away.

" _Cariño_..." Aviva felt bad for him. She looked at Chris.

"I don't know if I or Martin can fully trust him again… at least not soon." Then, he recomforted himself, seeing Laura and Martin embracing.

"So… what we're gonna do now?" Clarissa wondered. "We have a big ice castle in the middle of the nowhere, and the costume party was completely blown off."

"I think I can solve that." Martin thought.

* * *

Soon, everyone was enjoying a sunny day in the ice castle.

"Let's see… I noted Ice emerging, Laura staying with him, her love making him return into Martin..." Luna noted everything.

"And that there'll always be people that will see what's good in you, even though you look dangerous," Martin added. "Heck, I don't know why everyone thought Ice was mean, just because he was afraid."

"Well, maybe people just have to give each other some time to know someone better, instead of primarily judging." Eris appeared through a portal. "I heard about what you did with Ice, and I must thank you for solving it much more peacefully than last time."

"Um… thank you?" Laura said.

"Relax, she's on our side," Martin calmed her down.

"But until things are good to go… we better keep Ice and Thorn a secret from Hermia," Eris decided. "You're learning to balance your own dark sides, and this can be a benefit in the future. I know this." Martin nodded in full agreement.

The snow lynx from before came to Eris, licking her face.

"Aww, look at this cutie."

"Shall we continue that dance? Guess we never finished it," Laura pointed out.

"Sure, why not?" Martin agreed, taking her hand, and they both started skating around the floor of the castle. None of them noticed, but Martin's shadow seemed to smile.


End file.
